Keep Holding On
by WhispersFromBeyond
Summary: This is my first fic. Its a songfic, the song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne and the story is based on the Immortals Quartet...numairXdaine....]


OK, this songfic is based on the Immortal Quartet. The pairing is NumairXDaine, and the song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the characters Numair, Daine, Cloud, Queen Thayet, Onua, King Jonathan, or the Undines. I do not own the lyrics for the song.

Keep Holding On – Numair & Daine You're not alone 

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

Daine looked warily at Numair. His eyes shone bright with fury. The Immortals had been attacking the Queen Thayet's kingdom randomly throughout the day. But now the time had come. The big battle had arrived and everyone capable of fighting was out there. "No matter what happens, Daine," Numair said sharply. "Know how much I love you. I would fight a million Immortals alone just to keep you safe." Daine blinked back tears. "You won't ever have to fight alone, love," she whispered, despite the roaring of battle. "I'll always be right there with you."

When it gets cold 

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in, no I won't give in_

As they trudged through the snow, Numair and Daine made their way to the castle. Numair stopped suddenly and grabbed Daine's wrist. "Daine," he whispered. "I don't want you to do this. Stay at the next village." Daine stared at him incredulously. "Numair, I'm not leaving you," She told him sternly. He looked at her desperately. "Daine, please. I…" he choked on his words and looked at the ground. Daine took his hand into hers and whispered, "We are going to finish this together." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough without you." A tear fell from his eyes and made a trail down his cheek. She gently wiped it away and said, "That's why I'm going to be there with you. I'm not going to give up, and neither are you. We're going to do this together or not at all." His smile radiated warmth that would melt away any snowstorm.

Keep holding on 

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Numair struggled through the spell. Daine could see him start to sweat and tremble. His spells always took so much energy. His outstretched hand shook slightly, the forcefield wavering. His knees suddenly buckled and he slowly fell to the ground. Daine ran to his side and helped him back to his feet. "Can't…do it…" Numair moaned. "Don't you dare give up," Daine said through clenched teeth. "Hold on, Numair, just stay strong." An Immortal sent a boulder flying, and Daine watched as it bounced off the forcefield. The shield held, but Numair wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. "You can do it," she muttered. "I'm here, Numair, and I'm not leaving." There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do 

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Numair walked over to Daine, kissed her lightly on her lips, and sat down next to her. They gazed over the pond, watching the Undines splash at each other. "Daine, I'm going to ask you again, please stay here," Numair said. Daine looked at him and said stubbornly, "Numair, I am not leaving you alone." He looked at her desperately and said, "Please, Daine, the village leader said he would find you a place to stay until I return—" "And if you don't?" Daine countered. "Numair, if you go without me, and don't come back, I would never forgive myself." Numair looked down at the water. Daine studied his face. "I don't want to lose you, either. We need each other, you know that." Numair looked up and grinned weakly. "Yes, we do." Daine smiled encouragingly and said, "We can only beat them together…and we will make it." And they kissed.

_So far away, I wish you were_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_

_But with you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend yeah, yeah _

The village was in complete chaos. Men were yelling for weapons, women screaming for their children, and babies crying from the noise. Numair ran towards Daine, fear in his eyes. "Immortals are attacking." Daine replied, "Then we'll fight. Numair we can't leave this village to defend for themselves." Numair looked around, and nodded his head. "I'll go help the men, you get the women and children to safety." Stubbornness took over. "What? No! I'm going to help you fight!" Numair took hold of Daine's arms. "Daine, don't do this right now. They need you with the women and children. Maybe you could rally up some animal friends to help, but I can't have you at the frontline right now." Daine knew what he said was true, but she hated being away from him, especially during a battle. "Fine, but you owe me," Daine murmured. Numair wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. A woman's piercing scream broke them apart and they went their separate ways. The battle took only a couple of hours, but it felt like an eternity to Daine. She gathered the women and children and took them into the woods. Numair stood bravely at the frontline, shooting off magical flares of energy, keeping the monsters back as much as possible. Both of them thinking of the other, the thought of being in one another's arms keeping them going.

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Daine raised her head, waking to the sound of Numair's heavy breathing. She checked his pulse and took the cloth from his forehead. She pulled out a new towel, soaked it under the small fountain, and placed it back on his head. Queen Thayet had given them a room close to the doctor's quarters, in case Numair got worse. "It's just aftermath of all the spells he worked," Daine had tried telling the Queen and the doctor. "Aftermath or no, I want him to get plenty of rest before going back out there," the doctor said. Daine looked to Thayet for support, but she just smiled and said, "He's right. Both of you need to rest before more fighting. Besides, it seems to be dulling anyway. I'm sure we'll do fine without you two for a couple of days." Daine was about to retaliate when Numair reached up and stroked her arm. He didn't speak, he didn't need to. His smile said it all, 'They know what they're doing. Give yourself a break.' So Daine just nodded and took her seat next to Numair's bed. Now she was thankful for the two-day rest. She felt ready to fight, and she could tell Numair was almost there. Color was rapidly returning to his face, and he talked more. One more day and they would be back out there, kicking monster butt. And then it'll all be over.

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Numair and Daine stood back to back, keeping the Immortals as far away from the castle. Numair was spitting spells and throwing fire. Daine was calling to the animals capable of fighting, telling them it was optional for them to fight. In seconds, birds, rodents, reptiles, and mammals of all kind were attacking the Immortals. Of course, not all of the animals survived, and Daine almost fell to her knees as she watched her friends die at her defense. A cry escaped her mouth, and Numair looked at her, clearly worried. "Daine, you don't have to—" "Don't try to convince me to leave. I love you, which is why I'm not going anywhere," Daine said harshly. Numair shook his head, but said he understood. "We're going to finish this…" Daine said under her breath, the words striking hope in both their hearts.

_Hear me when I say, when I say_

_I believe nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever is meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Lalalalalalala…_

Heads turned slowly as Daine walked up the aisle. Numair was standing up at the front, waiting for his bride. Daine looked at all the faces, memories hanging over each and every one. The Lioness, Queen Thayet, Onua, then standing at the side was Cloud, several other animals, and her father. They had managed to have the wedding on the summer solstice, just so her father could come down. She walked up to Numair, and smiled as sweetly as possible. Numair just winked, and the priest began his speech. When it was time to say 'I do', Numair said it with a certainty everyone felt. Daine looked back out over the faces. Her eyes landed on Cloud, and she mentally asked, "_Is this what I'm supposed to be doing?_" Cloud seemed to have smirked and replied, "_I'm not a future seer, only you can decide you're fate._" Cloud nickered, and Daine said 'I do.' Then they sealed it with a kiss.

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Numair rushed into his living quarters, eager to find Daine. And there she was, brushing her long brown hair into a braid. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We have to go back soon, you know," Numair said gently. Daine sighed and turned to face him. "Yes," she said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, but right now all we need is each other." She swept some hair out of Numair's eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. So far, their honeymoon had consisted of wine, food, horseback riding, walks in the forest, and not waking up at the crack of dawn. There had been a celebration the night before, and all Numair wanted to do was lay in bed with his wife, and just sleep the day away. "Now," Daine said. "Let's go eat."

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Numair stormed out of the Meeting Room, outraged. Daine stood up and asked, "He didn't agree?" Numair started to say something, but stopped. He walked over to the window, and threw a huge bolt of energy at the air. "Numair Salmalin, do _not_ take this out on the gods," Daine said, knowing what Numair was feeling. Sometimes, there was no one to blame, and she sure wasn't about to blame herself, so she'd take out her anger or sadness on the gods. Numair's shoulders sagged and he slid to the floor. "When King Jonathan makes up his mind, nothing anyone says or does can change it." Numair looked crookedly at his wife. "Reminds me of someone…" he said quietly. He stroked Daine's cheek, making her blush. "Well, then we'll just have to find a new approach," Daine said matter-of-factly. Numair laughed, and agreed, "Yes, a new approach…"

_Keep holding on, keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Numair and Daine rode up from the stables to a hill that looked over the kingdom. They stopped the horses and got off. Numair scooped Daine into his arms and whispered, "I am so thankful to the gods that we made it." Daine smiled and said, "I told you we need each other. We fought together and we beat them together." Numair looked out over the land, the sunrise making everything glow. Their eyes scanned the palace, the stables, and the training fields. They smiled at the villagers just outside the palace, visiting and celebrating an end to the fighting. Daine's eyes landed on the cemetery. Sadness filled her heart, and she said a quick prayer for the men and women (and animals) that gave their lives for the kingdom. Numair sat down on the hill, and Daine soon followed. She leaned into him, and he kissed her head. "I love you," Numair said. Daine looked up at him and smiled, "I know."

Well, I hope y'all liked it! This is my first one, so it's not perfect. Please review and let me know what y'all thought of it! Thank you!


End file.
